


¡Y eso que no doy segundas oportunidades!

by epifaniax



Series: Conner Luthor [11]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Démosle una oportunidad a Clark, M/M, Solución a problemas paternos young justice
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: Su padre, desde que Conner tenía seis años, le había establecido que los fines de semana eran para dormir hasta tarde y que, por lo tanto, tenía tajantemente prohibido ir a despertarlo temprano.Y eso se había cumplido.¿Entonces que hacía despierto tan temprano?“¿Qué haces pa-” se detuvo a lo que el hombre al otro lado de la cocina con el delantal de su padre y una horrible camisa escoces y jeans volteo para darle una gran sonrisa.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Conner Luthor [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650241
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	¡Y eso que no doy segundas oportunidades!

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa que es de noche y muy tarde y aun tengo tarea pero tengo varios capítulos escritos y me da pena dejarlos en el olvido de mi computador XD, asi que aqui va uno más.

El ruido de platos en la cocina fue lo que finalmente lo despertó y lo hizo revisar adormilado su mesita de noche viendo las ocho de la mañana en rojo lo que lo hizo fruncir el ceño confundido.

Era sábado ¿verdad?

Conner se esforzó de una manera sorprendente para recordar qué día era ayer y reafirman el hecho de que sí, era sábado y su padre, desde que Conner tenía seis años, le había establecido que los fines de semana eran para dormir hasta tarde y que, por lo tanto, tenía tajantemente prohibido ir a despertarlo temprano porque sino conner tendría que comer calabaza para la cena.

Y eso se había cumplido.

¿Entonces qué hacía despierto tan temprano?

Levantándose de su cama aun con los pies descalzos, un hábito del que no podía desprenderse, se en camino curioso hacia el lugar de donde provenían los ruidos.

“¿Qué haces pa-” se detuvo a lo que el hombre al otro lado de la cocina con el delantal de su padre y una horrible camisa escocés y jeans volteo para darle una gran sonrisa.

¡Era el mismo periodista que lo sacó de la mansión Wayne el año pasado! El tipo que hablaba sobre su padre con un tono raro.

¿Qué hacía en su casa? ¿Quería robar? ¿su padre sabía que estaba este hombre metido en su cocina?

Sintiendo al parecer el pánico de Conner el hombre le lanzó una sonrisa suave, arreglándose un par de horribles gafas caídas mientras abría la boca para intentar decir algo que Conner no escuchó porque se fue corriendo a la habitación de su padre.

Descalzo y aun con pijama, decorado con el logo de Robin por cierto, llegó hasta los pies de la cama de su padre para levantar las sábanas y meterse, como si de una cueva se tratara, en el interior para sacar la cabeza y tomar aire frente al rostro de su padre.

“¡Papá, papá!” llamó susurrando mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta vacía del cuarto “papááá” volvió a insistir un poco más fuerte moviendo a su padre quien gruñó, abriendo sus ojos molestos para preguntar un molesto y gruñón ¡¿Qué?! “papá, hay un hombre en la casa” su padre hizo un ruido pensativo para darse media vuelta en la cama, acurrucándose más en el calor de las sabanas y murmurar que le dijera que quería panqueques para el desayuno.

Conner lo miro en atónito.

¿Acaso su papá se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué parte de hombre extraño en la cocina no entendió?

Volviendo a mover a su padre, llamándolo nuevamente hasta que esté volteo y miro a Conner con exasperación.

“¿Qué?” preguntó molesto.

“Hay un hombre extraño en la cocina” informó apoyándose en el pecho de su papá.

“¿Tiene rizos y lentes?” preguntó en tono cansado.

“Sí…” respondió Conner frunciendo el entrecejo.

“¿Viste una camisa cuadrilles horrible?” Conner va a asentir cuando otra voz mucho más gruesa interrumpe divertida desde la puerta.

“¡Ey!, mi camisa no es horrible”

¡Es el hombre raro!

Asustado Conner vuelve a meterse dentro de las sabanas, cubriéndose entero mientras se abraza al cuerpo de su padre quien le dice que se quede quieto para después, intercambiar palabras con el hombre extraño sobre lo animado que es Conner en la mañana hasta que su padre se sienta en la cama, quitándole la protección de la sabana lo que lo deja sin más opción que observarlos con el cabello revuelto poniendo su mejor mirada de Luthor molesto a lo que el periodista le sonríe suavemente para tener la valentía de incluso estirar su mano para revolver su cabello.

“Te hice panqueques” informó el periodista mirando a su papá quien estiró su cuerpo mientras despertaba obteniendo una mirada divertida del otro hombre.

Esto estaba mal.

Esto estaba muy mal.

Su padre nunca dejaría que nadie más lo viera así, y menos un periodista que no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido de la moda.

Preocupado y sospechoso, siguió a ambos adultos hacia la mesa de la cocina para sentarse a desayunar un delicioso plato de panqueques que Conner miro, pero NO comió porque quien decía que el tipo no los quería envenenar o algo.

Por supuesto su padre aún estaba durmiendo por apenas se sentó comenzó a picotear los panqueques respondiendo a la pregunta del periodista sobre si estaban buenos para después, ponerse a preguntar sobre cómo estaba su familia.

Alto, algo no cuadra.

“¡¿Se conocen?!” preguntó Conner impactado.

El tipo con rulos sonrió.

Su padre frunció el ceño y luego volvió su mirada hacia el tipo con rulos para fruncirle a él más el ceño para comenzar a regañarlo por su pésima educación y no tener dos células cerebrales como para que se le ocurra presentarse.

“Esperaba que tú lo hicieras, ya sabes…toda la parte formal” explicó encogiéndose de hombros nervioso y avergonzado.

Su padre miró al cielo con esa misma mirada de cuando conner preguntaba por novena vez el por qué sobre algo hasta el punto de pedirle un dibujo para intentar entender todo.

“Conner te presento a Clark Kent, periodista del Daily Planet, nos conocemos desde que tenía veintidós años”

¡Veintidós años!

Eso es mucho

Curioso y sorprendido dirigió su mirada hacia Clark quien le sonrió más abiertamente, mirándolo de una manera extraña para extender su mano revolviendo su cabello en lo que parecía ser un hábito.

“No pareces el tipo de hombres con quienes se junta mi papá” murmuró enojado y avergonzado por todo el drama que creó.

Clark suelta una risa cálida que hace sentir el pecho de Conner hinchado mientras responde que no, no se parece a los hombres con que suele juntarse Lex a lo que frente a él su padre lo mira con suavidad.

Si en un inicio había pensado que Clark era especial entonces ahora definitivamente tenía razón pues, no importaba cuánto sarcasmo lanzará su padre, él sabría ver bajo todas esas palabras y captar el significado el cual, lo hacía reír y para sorpresa de Conner corresponder con una frase similar provocando que su padre también sonriera.

Era como una conexión de esas que siempre se muestran en las películas cuando dos personas que no tienen nada en común para los demás parecen ser creadas la una para la otra.

Al final hicieron muchas cosas, cosas que Conner nunca creyó que harían pues con su padre solían armar robots, autos, ver películas, discutir sobre comics y sobre todo aprender. Siempre aprendía algo con su papá, pero nada de eso ocurrió Clark pues de repente sacó una pila de cajas raras de las que su padre tomó una que miro para luego mostrarla.

“¿Sabes que con esto empezarás la guerra verdad?” preguntó a lo que Conner pudo leer en la portada el nombre de “monopoly”.

“Será divertido Lex ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugaste?” preguntó sin inmutarse del sarcasmo a lo que su padre murmuró en respuesta ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugamos?

El resultado: Clark estaba en bancarrota mendigandole a su padre que no le cobrara la renta y que le pagaría a la próxima.

“¿Cuál próxima, tú no alcanzas ni para la próxima?” respondió su padre regañandolo mientras Clark ponía unos ojos de cachorro pateado de los cuales Conner tomo nota para futuras manipulaciones tal y como su padre decía.

Mientras ellos dos discutían Conner podía planear su próxima compra, su padre tenía el control del tablero, pero Conner aún estaba en el juego, si tenía la suficiente suerte y evitaba caer en sus dominios podría darle la vuelta.

“¡No Clark!, eres pésimo para las finanzas”

“¡Pero Lex!”

Al final Clark perdió por lo que hizo el almuerzo, Conner estaba a cinco pasos, de su plan de originalmente veinte, de ganarle a su padre cuando Clark se atrevió a comentar que se relajaran que solo era un juego obteniendo unas miradas ofendidas de ambos.

No era solo un juego, era toda una ciudad bajo el dominio de Conner, era el gusto de ganarle a su padre.

A dos pasos de triunfar todo se fue abajo cuando cayó en la cárcel y sus probabilidades bajaron al 1% de retomar el juego.

Era un 1%, pero él quería comer.

“Tengo hambre”

“¿Ya te das por vencido?” preguntó su padre divertido obteniendo una mirada molesta de Conner.

¡No!, él no se daba por vencido solo estaba haciendo una retirada estratégica.

Comiendo una rica comida china para después jugar a las adivinizas y las cartas, no recordó un día más improductivo en su vida donde su padre se hubiera reído tanto con alguien que no sea él.

Le agradaba.

¡Estrellita dorada para Clark Kent!

Finalmente llegada la noche con los tres sentados en los sillones fue que su padre apagó la televisión y el ambiente cambio.

Ambos adultos compartieron una mirada que Conner no puedo interpretar hasta que Clark se levantó y caminó hacia su dirección donde estaba sentado junto a su papá, para arrodillarse frente a él y tomar sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas grandes, cálidas y callosas ignorando la mirada de inquietud que recorrió el rostro de Conner mientras buscaba algún signo de cómo actuar en el rostro tranquilo de papá.

No entendía porque todo el ambiente extraño.

Hasta que Clark se quitó las gafas y esa voz de nuevo comenzó en su cabeza, gritándole que se estaba olvidando de algo importante que al concentrarse en los ojos azul pálido hizo clic en su cabeza haciendo que Conner se tense, liberando sus manos de las grandes para abrazarse a la cintura de su papá, quien lo envolvió con un brazo, sin quitar la vista del hombre frente a él.

No, de Clark Kent.

No, de Superman.

Superman sintiendo el temor de Conner retrajo sus manos para mirar un momento al suelo y volver a concentrarse en Conner moviendo sus manos nerviosas.

“Yo bueno…yo” comenzó rascándose la cabeza en un hábito que Conner reconoció que hacía cuando no podía ordenar las ideas, lanzando miradas casi pidiendo socorro a su papá para suspirar y finalmente sentarse en el suelo “bueno yo vengo de un planeta llamado kripton, que ante su inminente destrucción mis padres me enviaron a la tierra con la esperanza de que sobreviviera y ayudará a hacer de este mundo un mundo mejor. Mi aterrizaje fue acompañado de una lluvia de meteoritos” mira un momento a su papá para volver a mirar a Conner “cuando llegue fui criado por una pareja de granjeros a los cuales considero como mis padres y que visitó casi todas la semanas en Smallville y…bueno pasaron los años, Lex llegó muchas cosas pasaron, Lex se fue yo me fui a la universidad, luego nos encontramos en metrópolis, nos peleamos mucho y…la verdad pensé que siempre seguiría en así…” explica haciendo gestos con las manos para volver a mirar a Conner “yo…la verdad es que no tenía planes de tener hijos…y cuando me entere de como…bueno naciste pensé lo peor, creí que Lex lo había hecho con fines malos y me lo tome personal y me porte muy mal y yo…” mira a su papá y luego a Conner “yo…bueno, trato de ser la mejor persona posible, no quiero que pienses que te volveré atacar fue un accidente” explica “un horrible accidente en realidad” reafirma “y me siento muy culpable por eso porque tú eres un niño y…eres mi hijo y no tenías la culpa de nada” traga “lo que trato de decir con todo esto es que…lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, lamento haberte asustado y-y roto el brazo, lo lamento mucho” se disculpa poniendo su mano por sobre la rodilla de Conner “y…hoy me lo pasé muy bien, y eres un niño maravilloso demasiado inteligente si me lo preguntan” sonríe divertido con ojos cálidos.

“Estabas enojado” susurra Conner.

Con la sonrisa y el tono cálido de Clark no se sentía tan asustado como antes viendo la diferencia entre la verdadera personalidad y la máscara del hombre.

Clark asiente frotándose la nuca con una sonrisa incomoda.

“Mucho en realidad y lamento haber sacado mi ira contigo” se disculpó Clark asintiendo con la cabeza “la verdad es que había conversado sobre este día con Lex porque tenía la esperanza de que podríamos empezar de nuevo. Me gustaría conocerte más y que tú también me conocieras más a mí, además, tengo a mis padres, que serían…tus abuelos y estoy seguro que mi madre saltaría de emoción por conocerte” sonrió avergonzado para después observar a Conner nervioso “claro…si tú quieres” comenta inseguro.

Conner lo observa atento, recorre con su mirada su ropa, descuidada y nada elegante, su cabello lleno de rizos y los ojos repletos de ansiedad y anhelo.

Su padre confía en Clark lo suficiente como para dejarlo acercarse…y este día tampoco a sido tan malo en realidad, él se divirtió y también…quería conocerlo más, saber más, no solo de su otro padre sino de su otra familia. Había dicho que tenía abuelos, Conner nunca pensó que tendría abuelos ¿serían agradables?

“…Bueno…” respondió mirando nervioso “¡Pero solo esta vez!, yo no doy segundas oportunidades, pregúntale a mi papá” mira a su papá “¿verdad?”

Su papá levanta una ceja claramente diciéndole que está mintiendo y exagerando, pero prefiere guardar silencio a lo que Clark se ríe suave y divertido.

“Vaya me siento muy afortunado entonces” Conner le frunce el ceño recibiendo una revoltura de cabello de su enorme mano que ocupa toda su cabeza.

Con las aguas limpias entre los dos, su papá volvió a poner la película y los tres tomaron su lugar en el sofá por supuesto indicandole a Clark que se sentara con ellos porque ni su papá ni el mordían perdiendo la mirada extraña que su papá y Clark se dieron porque, después de todo, Conner seguía siendo solo un niño en un mundo rodeados de adultos.

**Author's Note:**

> Al inicio de esta serie pensé mucho el papel de Clark, sabía que lo quería en la vida de Conner y me hubiese gustado mucho meterlo en la adolescencia para crear más drama y misterio y todo, pero en una parte de mi corazonsito queria una relacion de Clark y niño Conner asi que quizas cuando termine la serie me sacare alguna historia con conner adolescente y todo el drama y también alguna con un bebé Conner solo por gusto XD.
> 
> Aparte también tengo mis planes y capítulos de clex porque aunque lo niegue en el fondo soy una romántica total XD así que sí, hay clex.


End file.
